The Trolls that blog before us
by Talk-Typo
Summary: )(er Imperial condescension came to earth and runs Betty Crocker corporation. now she comes out to the public about her needing race who is Dying out. Roxy is a journalist that wishes for respect and recognition, and )(ic is her big story. somehow, Roxy now works and runs Condy's blog that's aim is to establish trust with the humans. BetaVerse AU


**The Trolls that blog before us **

Blurb:

)(er Imperial condescension came to earth and runs Betty Crocker corporation. now she comes out to the public about her needing race who is Dying out. Roxy is a journalist that wishes for respect and recognition, and )(ic is her big story. somehow, Roxy now works and runs Condy's blog thats aim is to establish trust with the humans. BetaVerse AU

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Chapter One:_**_ Rox's Flops_

Pulling up in her Driveway, the only thought that crossed Roxy's mind was that after such a hectic day at work, she could really use a bottle of Vodka right now. After she had parked _magnificently_ in front of her house, she pulled the handle of the car door across from her and kicked it open. Grabbing her bag and coat, she stepped out quite ungracefully and then to follow up she did a balancing act; walking across the lose surface of the driveway in heels. Clacking up the few concrete steps, she practically fell into the door as she swung it open. She kicked off her heels before she slid across the white tiles in her tights, getting a good meter out of her slide. "Baby girl, _I'm home_!" she sang out with a sickly amount of jeer in her voice.

"Welcome home mother," a low female voice said from the side, making the said mother jump. Looking to her left, she saw her daughter Rose in the lounge room sitting comfortably in a chair with book in hand - opened up and covering half her face. Sauntering up and leaning against the arch of the entrance way of the lounge room, she began to bother her daughter as any other good mother would.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" a predicable shrug came from Rose as she flicks across a page in her book. "What are you reading?" she strode over and was sitting on the arm of Rose's chair now, arm draped around her. For the first time since she had gotten home, her daughter looked up at her,

"There aren't any wizards in this book mum." Roxy frowned, but was unable to stop herself to smirk at that comment. Placing the book on her lap, Rose sighed.

"I set up afternoon tea for you – there's a glass of shandy and some cheesecake on the small table out on the veranda." Roxy's grin grew, squeezing Rose into a hug. "You are the best Daughter a Girl could ever have; you know that I love you to bits right?" Rose rolled her eyes, "yes, but what I do not know is how you could survive on your own without me; and stop texting me in class, you should be working." A sheepish grin came across her face.

Kissing Roses forehead, she slid off her perch from beside the teen and headed towards her afternoon tea, but not before she requested Roses presence at tea with her and for rose to reluctantly agree. Soon enough, they were sitting down sipping at their different beverages while the usual down poor came to a pleasant light drizzle over their house.

Setting down her porcelain teacup with a small clack onto a present saucer, Rose put her chin in her hand and started light convocation. "So how was work?" Roxy shrugged, "nothing interesting really – there's been a big hullabaloo around about that Crocker corp; you know the one who dose those Betty Crocker cake shit right?" Rose lifted an eyebrow at this, but made no comment, lowering her head but kept her eyes on her mother; picking up her teacup as to give her mum a sign to continue, "So yeah, generally it was a day spent at the city library digging through newspaper clippings, books, and internet sources and clacking around the city in heels - my feet hurt like hell. Asking questions and stalking down answers, generally getting my sleuth on - that's why I got home so late." Looking to the sky, Rose nodded, taking in the grey-blue sky with its sun gone down yet still providing 4PM light, it being the peculiar season of summer; It must be coming on 6 right now, as the automatic outdoor lights came to life. Picking up the fork that had been set out, Roxy took a bite of the cheesecake that was in front of her and continued the pleasant exchange with her daughter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

A large bright red space vessel that has almost made it to its destination, was housing the hushed murmurs of its live cargo; unlike the ships own origin of Beforeus, they came from another planet not far from it called Alternia. Alternia was a home for wrigglers to grow - and now that the passengers of this space vessel were six sweeps old, they were beginning their journey into grow into full-fledged trolls. One of these trolls' names is Kanaya – to her left Tavros, and to her right was Karkat.

"What Do You Suppose This New Planet Is Like?" Kanaya asked to no one in particular. "IT HAD BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT - CONSIDERING HOW LONG THIS SHIP RIDE HAS BEEN- AND STILL IS."

"Uhh,,, i HOPE IT'S NOT SCARY, i WOULD HOPE IT TO BE NICE, wOULD'NT YOU kANAYA?" Tavros inquired politely. "Yes, I Would Hope For The Best That Will Be The Case. I've Been Told That It Homes Intelligent Life Forms."

Kanaya began to wonder this, as she imagined all sorts of exotic trollian life forms. What would one say to them? Would their language be different?

"I BET IT IS LITTERED WITH DIM-WITTED AND EXCRUCIATINGLY ANNOYING PAIN IN MY RUMP, FRUITY ASSHOLES. I BET THEY'RE HARDLY WORTH THE EFFORT TO EVEN DISCUSS." Kanaya was quick to input, "I Think They Just Might Be Worthy Of My Tongue Karkat Vantas." Karkat looked to his interlaced hands resting between his knees and sighed; long black hair cascading in front of his cherry-red tinted grey face, dark eyes surrounded by a sea of yellow directed towards his feet. "MAYBE," Karkat mumbled to his self.

After half a minute of nothing in particular, a giant screen flickered to life in front of the young trolls that sat in the large space of the main room.

"Oh My Empress..." the screen held a view of outside the ship, showing a very pretty blue planet littered with green landforms and swept around by white wisps of clouds.

"I'M YET TO BE IMPRESSED." Glancing to the side, Kanaya saw Karkat without his usual knitted eyebrows, but with wide eyes and a slightly slacked Jaw. The corners of her mouth curled up as the planet continued to grow in size because of the rapidly decreasing distance that was in between them. Kanaya only knew a few things at that moment: one was that this planet was spectacular, and two was that Karkat was quite very impressed indeed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

At the heart of Betty Croker Corp – one such empress sat herself comfortably in her large pink business swivel chair, a hand to her head massaging her temples and eyes fluttered closed. Tomorrow was the day that she would announce to the world of her existence; members of the press getting all up in her grill, and the government doing its usual crazy-ass cover-up operation bullshit. One of your faithful agents Draconian Dignitary is at your side always instantly when you need him, even without her summons. He asks if her highness is okay, not that he was being kind, but because he respects you and that grants concern upon your behalf. You tell him that you're not okay, and to make you some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, you never miss a chance to be made Draconian's kick in' hot chocolate – it's simply the best you have and ever will have. He nods and asks if you require any medical assistance for what he saw as a headache, you say to him to grab your snuggie and your copy of mean gills, because the outrageous antics that happen in this ridiculous human movie is the best medicine. Once again he nods, and then exits your current vicinity to leave you with your thoughts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

At an un-goodly hour in the morning, Roxy woke to the sound of alarm bells pestering for her to wake up; Eyes cracked open crusted with sleep, hair splayed in several directions and legs twisted in bed sheets. Work was calling – not literally because no journalist would want to miss this day. An excited grin came bursting to the surface and Roxy leaped up and opened her curtains to a dim-lit early morning. Today was the day she would finally get recognized and not as the joke that everyone else saw her as. She jumped around in glee before she decided to usher herself into her on-suit bathroom. A quick shower, blow-dry, clothes and makeup later, (most of which included stumbling around tripping over herself) she grabbed her heals and jogged to the kitchen with adrenalin coursing through her veins.

_Gonna get a story, gonna get promoted, gonna get recognized, gonna get respect!_

This mantra repeated in her head as she got out pancake mix and cooked her and rose some breakfast. she was ready to head out, but before she did, she entered Roses' room. A gentle hand came to the sleeping beauty's shoulder with a small shake. "Sweetie?" Roxy asked in a hushed voice, a grumble coming from the mass under the covers. Rose uncurled from her ball and yawned – rubbing her eyes and looking up at Roxy.

"Mum?"

"shh shhh shhhhhhh , baby, I just came to say good bye." Rose nodded, "I made some pancakes that are resting on the side for breakfast for you. Now go back to sleep dal', school isn't till a few hours - Love you."

" 'ove you too mum" Roxy kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

This was not good; it was the opposite of good plus a good ten feet away from it. It didn't matter how early Roxy got up because the traffic was hell this time of the morning; she couldn't believe that she was going to be late.

Well darn.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a small crowed in front of the main operation's base of Croker corp. "o)( my fucking cod look at that swarm out t)(ere, and I have to act so proper and s)(it; im gonna fuck up )(oly s)(it." A hand to her chest and the other one fanning herself she was a mess and she could not mess this up. Clearing her through she began to ramble out her speech plan, ")(I, im an alien yo, and my wrigglers are coming over on a big red spacecraft, )(ope you don't mind, I just want to integrate my species into your society to start this revolution t)(at has already began." She took a deep breath in and released it. _It's okay, it's totally cool, just be a more civilized version of yourself,_ she repeated in her head as a mantra as her jitters started to fade away. What was the time? 8:27 shit three minutes. She started walking at a quickened pace for the door, hands twitching at her sides; she had no idea she could even get this nervous – she loved being in the spotlight – maybe it's because her entire race depended on her. Okay, that was not the best thing to think about at this time. She had made it at the entrance; her hand was at the handle. She counted the seconds down before it was time to face the music. The door swung open, and the numerous reporters turned – eagerness showing on their face for a split second before they all stooped and stared.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Roxy ditched her car at a car park before jogging the rest of the way, tripping over her heels as she went. She was getting close. A light rain begun to fall, causing a humid fog; water accumulated on her person as she barged through it, causing her make up to smudge and slide from her face. A constant mutter of apologies streamed from her lips as she continued to shove through the crowded city streets, until there was a snap, and she went tumbling forwards. Looking back, she saw the heel of her left shoes had broken off, and she glared at the offensive pair of footwear before slipping them off and throwing them as far as she could as she got to her feet. She didn't stop her sprint until she looked ahead and saw the fairly large bright red and white building that was her intended destination; she looked at her watch to show that it had already begun and she took off once again pumping her legs and wildly swinging her arms at her sides. The hard ground made holes in her stocking as the cold concrete made acquaintance with her underfoot.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Questions were thrown left and right, leaving bruising blows to her sides as she had finished her explanation about her species in their time of need. The public were now fully alert to danger as they were hostile to those who are different - as is written in their nature through the continuation of time, - and wanted many assurances to what will be going on in her 'schemes', along with her day-to-day life, so they knew that she wasn't up to some fishy business. The police were on the scene in an instant and her own personal guards were stepping forward from behind her. She looked around, hoping that an idea will just come to her out of thin air, and that was when a bustling among the crowed caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, and shielding her eyes from the sun and saw that the event was caused by a frantic, messy and disorganized woman that was shuffling her way to the front of the crowd.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo

Roxy was almost there – to the front; vile unfriendly words and advice were thrown her way from behind her, but she continued on. Soon, the gaps in the crowd became less, and more difficult to find, resorting Roxy to force her way through. Her last obstacle was a pair of people standing shoulder to shoulder in her path, and with no were else to go, she had to make her way between – hey, if the couple ahead of her get hurt, it's their fault wedging them between Roxy and her goal. Putting her hands together as one would for a dive, she aimed for between their waist and surged forward with a battle cry, fingers, hands, arms and eventually the rest of her slipping through, only for her face to make acquaintance with the ground. She groaned as she got to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her noes when she saw a pair of fuchsia slip-on's step towards her. Looking up from the ground once again that day, Roxy found an incredibly tall, dark-skinned woman look at her with a face that looked like the reaction one will give when they figured out something - a grin of sharp teeth and wide fuchsia eyes ceased to stop the joyful look that lit up the black skin of her face to a soft grey. And arm reached for Roxy, and she went into her willingly floppy state of astonishment. "T)(is little cutlet will make daily reports aboat my activity on a blog I will setup - if you reely want to know my every move – isn't t)(at rig)(t dolphin?"

Roxy allowed the strange woman to talk before dragging her away to let a little black man to shoo everyone. Inside the building, Roxy stood confused as the other sigh and wipe the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. Sliding down the wall, she pat the floor of the hallway to her left for Roxy to take a set; as Roxy complied, she was back to usual herself and replayed the whole event back to herself in her head. A hand landed on her shoulder and they two of them meet eye to eye, "yo my name's Meenah, w)(at's your name dolpf?"

What was happening?


End file.
